Mishap: The Loud Titan
by Fire Slash
Summary: (AU!) Adopted from Miraculous Psychic Hero 100. After being kicked out of his home due to his supposed 'bad luck', Lincoln Loud decided to run away, being in possession of actual superpowers that cause nothing but pain to those around him. Four years later, he unexpectedly ends up becoming a founding member of the Teen Titans. Here's hoping Lincoln's bad luck won't get them killed…
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Teen Titans

**Author's note: Hey everyone, this is FireSlash bringing you an new story. As some of you know, Harem Master123 had made his own Loud House/Teen Titans Crossover story titled 'The Loud Titan.' I was a huge fan of that story and was sad when he announced he would no longer be working on it. However, I ended up adopting it for I refused to let such a good concept die. Harem Master's a great writer, so I hope I can do his story justice. Now, review and enjoy :-).**

 **PS: If Lincoln seems a little down in the dumps this chapter, it's because of the circumstances surrounding him. He'll be back to his cheerful regular self in the next chapter...mostly. No need to worry about him becoming an edgelord or anything :-).**

0000

" _Bad Luck either destroys you or makes you the man you really are" - Miguel Torres_

0000

In a world where super-humans exist, it was hard for the common individual to find out what made them special, what made them stand out from their peers. Usually a problem most people solved when they reached adulthood, Lincoln Loud had discovered what made him unique at a young age. What made the young boy so interesting? Well, other than the fact he lived with ten sisters, he was bad luck. Of course, this was something a good portion of people claimed, but their luck was nothing compared to the young boy's. His was in the realm of supernatural. He lost count on how many places were destroyed because he was simply there, how many times his talented sisters failed because he was in the crowd supporting them, how many times people were hurt just because of his existence.

Need proof? Well, the earliest incident Lincoln could recall his bad luck messing something up was when he was only two. His mother was bathing the young boy in the kitchen sink, entertaining him with some bath toys. Being a two year old, the boy was laughing and splashing as he moved a boat across the sink. When it was time to wash his hair, his mother turned around for a split second to snag the bottle of shampoo she placed next to the sink. Unknown to her, the boy's body began glowing purple before a sudden surge of small lightning bolts struck traveled through the house, tagging his mother. As the incident only lasted a second and the woman barley felt the bolt touch her, she disregarded the random flash as her seeing things. Moving her arm back to her baby boy, she accidently turned on the oven which was conveniently located right next to the sink. Having turned the oven to its maximum heat, the woman tried turning the oven off, only for the nozzle to suddenly break. She then tried prying the oven open, but she ended up breaking the handle instead. Of course, she continued to try opening it, only for the fire that had ignited inside to shoot outwards, causing various objects to catch fire, one of them being a small container of gasoline. It was a miracle anyone survived that night.

Another incident Lincoln recalled was when he went roller skating for the first time. He was four years old when this happened. After an hour of falling on his butt, the boy went to get himself a drink. Chugging half a soda can, he then heard his older sister Lynn Loud jr. call him over, offering to teach him how to roller skate. Running back to her, he noticed that upon stepping back on the rink, another small purple bolt left his foot and entered the arena. Until Lincoln and his family left, no one was able to prevent the wheels on their skates from popping out.

When he was six, Lincoln realized he was a superhuman. Connecting the two events from earlier to the various events which occurred afterwards, the boy knew he wasn't normal. No regular person had the ability to randomly shoot lightning bolts from their bodies, and that wasn't the only thing he could do. Despite not regularly exercising, he was somehow stronger than his entire family, being able to lift six hundred pounds without much difficulty.

Naturally, he wanted to tell his parents about his gifts, but truth be told, he was scared to do so. A fan of superhumans himself, he understood that people were after his kind, willing to kill them due to the threat they could pose on civilization. He didn't know if his parents were those kinds of people, also having heard of superheroes being betrayed by those closest to them. So in the end, he kept his powers a secret, taking extreme precautions to prevent them from messing anything up. Most of the time, he was able to control his 'gifts,' but when he wasn't, it was never good…

All he wanted was a normal life, but as a superhuman, this wasn't a luxury he was allowed to have...

As was the case right now. Well, sort of. Now eleven years old, Lincoln had just been forced by his family to sleep outside for they believed him to be bad luck. You see, after being forced to go to one of Lynn Loud Jr's baseball games (the reason being that he was the only one who has yet to go to any of her games), she labeled him as bad luck since she lost her first game of the season. Funny enough, Lincoln had not done anything that game, both intentionally and unintentionally. It was her team's fault they lost. But, since he didn't want to go to any more events for awhile, wanting to protect his family from the actual bad luck he could cause them, he decided to play along. To make a long story short, his family took their superstitions too far and booted him out of the house.

"Well, at least they look happy," Lincoln said to himself as he watched his family hang out in the safety of their home. Of course they would be. They no longer needed to worry for their safety, they finally figured out what the causes of their troubles were. It was him.

He wanted to be angry at them for kicking him out due to a stupid superstition, but he couldn't. Instead, he felt sad, sad not because his family abandoned him, but because it was a normal reaction for someone to have when they learnt their child/brother/friend had superpowers. If he hadn't kept his abilities a secret, he would've probably been kicked out a long time ago. As selfish as this was, he felt sad that he couldn't truly be a part of the Loud family, this situation being a wakeup call for him.

"I'm sorry guys, for everything," Lincoln whispered as his family began going to bed. Shaking his head, the boy stood up, fists clenched. "You've all been hurt because of me. Maybe it's time that I go…"

With his family now asleep, the young boy wasted no time in putting his plan into motion. First off, he needed cloths for the trip. What kind of person runs away from their home only wearing their PJ's? Sneaking into the house by opening on of the kitchen windows, Lincoln quietly made his way to his room, only to find out it has been boarded up.

"Lana probably did this," Lincoln muttered under his breath before making his way downstairs. He could've tried forcing the door open, but it'll just end up waking his family. Instead, he was hoping that there were still cloths down in the basement. The day before had been chore day, meaning that his clothes had been recently washed. Lori was generally in charge of washing the family's clothing, yet she never bothered taking the cleaned articles upstairs.

Looking at his hamper, he was glad to see his clothes were still there. Smiling, he took the basket and made his way to the closet located in his home's living room. Opening it, the boy was greeted with the sight of various backpacks, each of them belonging to one of his sisters. Diving into the closet, the boy began looking for his, which was plain dark red in color. Eventually managing to find it, the boy dumped his clothes inside before sneaking his way towards the second level of his house. He needed money, but seeing as his room was sealed, the only way to get any would be to steal from his family. He hated having to do so, but even if he was bad luck, he still wanted to live dangit! Managing to slip into each of the rooms that belonged to his family, he took about five hundred dollars worth of cash, refusing to take more.

Going back to the bottom floor, Lincoln snagged some snacks before slipping out the front door. Sighing, the boy took one final look at the place he grew up in, wanting to say one final goodbye.

"Maybe when I learn how to control my powers I'll come back. If I don't, then I want you to know that I love you guys."

A single tear shedding, the boy began to turn around, only for another purple lightning bolt to fly out of his body, striking a nearby tree. Compared to most of the bolts of energy accidently fired from his body, this was a large one, causing the tree to tilt before it crashed into his room. Safe to say, even if he wanted to return, he no longer had a room he could hide himself in.

Looking both ways, the boy immediately ran off before anyone noticed him, leaving behind the world he once knew…

0000

It's been four years since Lincoln Loud, now fifteen years old, ran away from Royal Woods and compared to most runaways, he was doing fine. To survive, the boy relied on small, temporary jobs to earn enough money to feed himself at least twice a day. Unsurprisingly, he also had to buy new clothes for the ones he took from his old home no longer fit him. With the very little money he had, he managed to buy two sets of clothes from a thrift shop. The first one mimicked his old style; a orange tee shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The second one consisted of a black leather coat, a purple sweater with a skull on it's center (the only reason he bought it was because it reminded him of his sister Luna), black pants, and black sneakers. He also brought a nifty face mask that made him look nearly unrecognizable, the reason for doing so was to hide his appearance whenever he visited a sketchy neighborhood. The last thing he wanted was to be hunted by some gangsters after his bad luck managed to screw them over.

As for his powers, the boy was glad to say he could now lift about two tons. Unfortunately, that's all the positive news he had. He's still unable to fully control his bad luck powers, only getting slightly better at doing so after all these years.

Currently, the boy was at Jump City, California, wanting to put a good distance between his family and himself. Jump City was a large city, the last place Lincoln wanted to be around. He was trying to make his way a small rural place, preferably in Hawaii, so his chances of hurting someone were greatly reduced. Basically, he could care less about where he was going, as long as he wasn't around a lot of people, he was good.

Rubbing his eyes in annoyance, Lincoln was looking for work, having ran out of money to get here. Sighing, the boy was about to take a break from all the walking he's done, only for something to catch his attention. Looking upwards, he noticed a strange object was about to make impact somewhere in Jump City.

"What is that?" The boy mumbled to himself as the object finally crashed. Before the boy could even move, someone in a red and black motorcycle passed him, heading straight towards the object. "Hm, I swear that guy looked familiar…"

Blinking a few times, it finally hit him who had passed him, it was Robin. The sidekick of the world famous Batman, Robin was a fantastic fighter and detective, occasionally getting into scuffles with superhumans. Due to his relationship with Batman, he was well known to those who followed the activities of superheroes.

"What could Robin be doing here?" Lincoln asked himself, only to remember the object that had fallen a second later. "Right. I'm an idiot."

Turning around, the boy was about to leave. Part of him wanted to see if the object was actually dangerous, but he knew he was only going to get in the way. Robin was someone who knew how to disable superhumans, so he definitely didn't need the help from the king of bad luck…

Realizing this, Lincoln's eyes widened. With his experience in dealing with superhumans, perhaps he knew of a way to suppress his powers. Of course, the chances of that were minimal, but the boy was desperate. Strengthening his nerves, the boy began running towards the object, only to stop. He was still in his regular clothing. Of course, he could care less if Robin knew of his identity, but if for some reason there were spectators hanging around the area, the boy couldn't risk them recording him. Diving into a nearby alleyway, Lincoln began changing his clothes. Hopefully Robin was still there…

0000

Having arrived at the area the object had crashed, Lincoln was surprised to see that the boy wonder was currently engaged in a battle against a girl with orange skin and green eyes. With her flying around and occasionally shooting green energy blasts at the young boy, it was safe to say she was superhuman.

For a few second, Lincoln watched from the sidelines, not knowing what to do, only for the girl to land a powerful kick on the vigilante, sending him flying towards the building. Wincing, Lincoln saw that the girl was preparing to blast Robin with a blast of green energy. With Robin only being human, there was a good chance that the attack was going to kill him if it connected. Not wanting that to happen, Lincoln began charging energy of his own before firing a purple lightning bolt at her. Screaming, the girl fell to the ground as Robin began to recover.

'Alright, play it cool,' Lincoln thought to himself as Robin walked towards him.

"Who are yo-"

"I'm Mishap!" Lincoln shouted in panic, only to facepalm himself. So much for making a good first impression. As for why Lincoln chose the name Mishap to represent himself, well, as a young boy, he wanted to be a superhero. Of course, he needed a name to represent his powers, and ended up looking for synonyms of the term 'bad luck' on google. Though he found some cool names to call himself, he ended up naming himself Mishap. Of course, with the nature of his powers, he never saw himself as a successful hero. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. I saw you were in trouble so I decided to help."

Nodding, Robin quickly glanced at the girl who was recovering from the attack before turning his attention back to Lincoln. "Thanks. Think you can continue helping me subdue her?"

"I'll try," Lincoln replied as Robin took out some bird shaped disks. When he wasn't looking, Lincoln facepalmed again. With his powers, he was probably only going to slow the young hero down.

When the girl finally got up, she shot up towards the sky, dodging Robin's projectiles. Analyzing the situation, she noticed that Lincoln would be the bigger threat seeing as he had powers himself. Shooting energy out of her eyes, she aimed it at Robin, only for the boy wonder to dodge the attack. Sadly for the two boys, this is exactly what she wanted to happen. Swiftly rushing towards Lincoln, she delivered a swift kick to his gut before he could even react, sending him flying towards a building.

Coughing up blood, Lincoln looked at Robin who had managed to hit her with a small explosive. So this was the hits he had been withstanding? From that blow alone, Lincoln knew she was both faster and stronger than he was, so the fact that Robin was still standing after being hit from her earlier was impressive.

With newfound respect for the vigilante, Lincoln began charging energy as the girl did so as well. Though her original target was Robin, she noticed Lincoln was getting ready to attack, causing her to change targets. Eventually, the two teens released their attacks, both colliding with one another. After a bit of struggling, Lincoln managed to overpower the girl's attack, causing her to get hit by his lightning bolts a second time. Seeing this, Lincoln smiled. While she was stronger and faster than he was, his ranged attacks were more powerful than hers.

Now furious with the two boys, the girl tried hitting Robin with another kick, only for her to trip over some rubble. Having noticed her slip up, Lincoln knew what was happening. In addition to dealing damage, the bolts of energy he fired also gave the target bad luck, meaning the girl was now at a disadvantage.

Having no idea what was happening, the girl immediately got up and was prepared to try to hit Robin again, only for a green(?) goat to ram into her, sending her stumbling back. As Lincoln rubbed his eyes, trying to understand if what he was seeing was real, the goat transformed into a green boy with pointy ears.

"Ex- Doom Patrol member Beast Boy reporting for duty," the boy gleefully introduced himself. "Now, what can I help you wi-"

Finally turning his head to face Robin, Beast Boy looked at Robin in awe before speaking again. "Wowzers! You're Robin!"

"Yes, I am," Robin said before tossing another one of his bird shaped projectiles at the girl, who simply dodged the attack. "If you want to help, go for it, just be careful. She packs quite the punch."

"Alrighty sir." Wanting to impress the vigilante, the boy then turned into a kangaroo, only to realize that the girl currently had a bus in her arms. "Well, you weren't kidding."

The girl then tossed the bus, something that all three boys began scrambling to get away from. Now out of its way, the three expected there to be a large sound indicating the bus had landed, only for such a thing to never happen. Taking a glance at where the bus was thrown, the three saw that a darked skinned boy covered in robotic parts had caught it with his bare hands.

"HEY! WHO HERE'S MESSING UP MY NEIGHBORHOOD!" The boy angrily shouted before placing the bus down.

'Geez, how many superhumans live here?' Lincoln asked himself as he watched the cyborg's arm transform into a cannon before firing a blue laser at the girl. So far, the boy's managed to encounter three superhumans and Batman's sidekick himself. That's more than he's encountered while he was on the road.

After being hit, the girl tried getting up, only for a vase to randomly fall on her head, causing the cyborg and Beast Boy to laugh.

"Man, I thought that only happened in cartoons," the cyborg said between laughs. This only aggravated the girl more. Rushing towards the Cyborg, she bashed her head into his chest, sending him flying into Beast Boy. She then began charging another bean of energy, prompting Lincoln to do the same. However, before either could release an attack, a large raven looking shadow popped up between the two, confusing them. Using this to his advantage, Robin tossed another bird shaped disk at the girl, pushing her back a few feet.

Walking towards the raven, Lincoln began examining it, only for it to disappear a second later, a girl in a cloak taking its place. Before he could even say anything, the girl began to speak.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer," she said before eying the pair of handcuffs the other girl had on her, something none of the boys realized she had on until now. With that, Robin signaled for everyone to stop what they were doing, approaching the girl cautiously. Sensing that the boy no longer wanted to hurt her, the girl allowed him to remove the handcuffs, all while she continued to eye him cautiously.

"There you go, now we ca-" Robin began to say, only for the girl to suddenly kiss him. Eventually, she released the boy.

"If you wish to not be destroyed, then I suggest staying far from me." With that, she flew away, leaving the rest of the teens behind.

"I know that feeling all too well," Lincoln muttered to himself as he watched her fly away. As he did so, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. Turning his head to the side, he saw that the girl who summoned the raven was quizzingly looking at him. Hoping that she didn't hear what he muttered, the boy began introducing himself to her.

"Uh, hey there, thanks for the help. I'm Mishap, who are you?"

"It's no big deal," The girl replied. "I just hate fighting." Hesitating for a second, then then shared her name with the boy. "...I'm Raven."

Nodding, Lincoln felt a bit of nostalgia hit him for a second. The girl reminded him of Lucy, his fourth youngest sister he left behind. 'I wonder how she's doing…'

Meanwhile, the tree boys were introducing themselves to one another, with Lincoln learning that the name the cyborg went by was actually Cyborg.

"Suits him, don't you think?" Lincoln asked the girl, causing her to glance at him.

"Hm?"

Continuing to watch the situation, Lincoln and Raven watched as Beast Boy began to beg Robin to allow him to be his new sidekick, only for the boy wonder to refuse the offer.

"What are you?"

Looking back at Raven, Lincoln tilted his head in confusion upon being asked that. "What?"

However, before Raven could elaborate, a large battleship began to come into view, a hologram of a hideous beast coming into view a second later.

"Greeting humans, I am Lord Trogaar," The thing introduced itself. "We are in search of a prisoner. We will leave you be as long as you don't get in our way. If you do, expect severe punishment."

The hologram disappeared a second later, much to Lincoln's relief

"I think I'll need to bleach my eyes later," he mumbled, causing the girl to smile in amusement. She then noticed that Robin was deep in thought. Knowing what he was thinking, Raven smirked at him. "They said not to intervene."

"I know," Robin said with a nod before facing the rest of the teens. "But you know, we worked well as a team. I wouldn't mind teaming up again, what do you guys say?"

"Heck yeah," Beast Boy replied cheerfully before facing everyone. "Oh, uh, sup guys, I'm Beast Boy."

"I'm just glad to have people not care about my appearance," Cyborg said. "The name's Cyborg. Let's go hunt us an alien."

"Thanks guys, as you know, I'm Robin," the vigilante introduced himself before facing Raven. "How about you, want to help us?"

"..." The girl nervously nodded before clutching the end of her hood. "I'm Raven. I'm far from a social butterfly, but I'm willing to come along…"

Hearing this, Beastboy did a fistpump. "Sweet!"

"...Only if he does too," Raven suddenly added, pointing to Lincoln.

"Me?" Lincoln questioned. They just met, why would she make such a demand? "I-I'm not sure if me tagging along is for the best, but when three superhumans and Robin himself asks you for help, how can I resist?"

"Then it's settled," Robin declared before signaling everyone to come closer. "Now, here's the plan…"

0000

 **Author's note 2: I'll be using the same pairings as the original story per harem master's request, but since he never officially decided who to pair Cyborg with, I'm going to leave that for you to decide. Who would you like to see him paired with? Would you rather he be a lone wolf? Let me know in the reviews :-).**


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth of a Family

**Author's Note : Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to another chapter of Mishap: The Loud Titan. Before we begin, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who have shown this story support, no matter if it was by reviewing, faving, following, or even just by simply reading the story. It means a lot to me :-). Secondly, I just want to note that the sisters WILL appear in this story, just not right now for those of you who were wondering. Third, I plan on making a Loud House/Venom crossover soon, so be on the lookout for that. Finally, a bit more self advertising here, but for those of you who are interested, I do have a Loud House/Ben 10 crossover as well, so check it out if you want to. Now that I'm done rambling, I'll leave you to the story. Review and enjoy :-)**

0000

"You three find anything yet?" Robin asked Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. When discussing ways to to possibly locate the strange girl, the three of them informed the rest of the team that their powers can be used to find her. Apparently, Raven can pinpoint someone's whereabouts by focusing on the emotions radiating from them while Cyborg has the ability to detect the heartbeat of any living being. As for Beast Boy, with his various animal transformations, he could simply use his increased sense of smell to track her.

"No," Raven simply told him as she continued to concentrate.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing."

"No siree," Beast Boy, having transformed into a beagle, answered.

Seeing the three of them work sort of made Lincoln feel a bit useless. While they had these nifty powers, all the boy had was the ability to make someone into a living pain magnet. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should go and find a nice comic book shop to relax at so he could let the competent superhumans handle this. The last thing they needed right now is for him to accidentally screw up the mission…

"I've got her trail!'' Beast Boy shouted excitedly, causing everyone to look at him. Nodding, Cyborg pointed his heart rate monitor to where the green boy was facing. Judging by the smile on his face, it seemed the robotic boy found her as well.

"And I can sense her heartbeat!"

"Ew," Raven grimenced, apparently having seen something she didn't like. "Those taste better without the wrapper…"

Smiling, Robin began mounting his bike. "Good work. Now, let's get to her before those aliens do."

Without hesitation, the three trackers began leading the group to the girl's location, though Lincoln ended up getting left behind. It turned out that Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had the ability to fly while Robin's motorcycle was easily fast enough to keep up with them. Sadly, Lincoln himself had no means of catching up to them, not possessing any means of transporting himself to places quickly.

"Well...crap." Sighing, Lincoln began running after them, knowing that if he ditched them right now, he'll feel like a crappy person for the rest of his life. It's one thing to let someone know you'll be leaving before actually doing so, but to exit unannounced? That was such a cowardly thing to do. Whelp, hopefully his powers will behave until the mission's over…

0000

It turns out the girl didn't even bother leaving the city, choosing to instead raid a video shop for food, something she was still doing when the four teens found her. Upon hearing them enter the store, the girl turned around and began snarling.

"Hey, it's alright," Robin said, slowly walking towards the girl, the rest of the present teens doing the same. "We're not going to hurt you any more."

"Yeah, we're friends, remember?" Beast Boy added, despite the fact they were fighting earlier. "Friends?"

Hearing this, the girl began looking them in the eyes. "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

Cyborg shrugged in response. "Just trying to be nice."

"'Nice?' We do not have that word on my planet," the girl informed them. "The closest we have is 'wrutha.'" She then scoffed. "Weak."

"Well, around here, 'nice' means 'nice,'" Cyborg told her, a bit aggressively. "And if you want us to continue being nice you'd better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner."

"Not prisoner, I am prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant.''

"And the Citadel are?" Robin curiously asked, causing the girl to stare at him.

"Not nice."

"Then you're not going with them," Robin declared, causing her eyes to widen. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Um, don't you mean 'we?'" Cyborg questioned the boy wonder, annoyed by his slip up.

"Speaking of 'we,' I believe you might be missing someone," the girl notified them, clearly remembering the white haired boy who gave her a ridiculous amount of trouble during their scuffle. However, before the team could check to see if she was right, a few lizard men with laser sticks suddenly appeared at the store's entrance.

When one of them noticed the girl, he began hollering for backup, nine more of them appearing as a result. "Seize her!"

Robin, easily able to infer these were the Gordanians the girl mentioned earlier, tossed a bird shaped disk at the one who spoke, pushing him back. With their ally down, the rest of the Gordanians began using their laser sticks to fire red beams of energy at the young heroes. Thankfully, Raven was prepared for this, creating a black wall to protect her and her allies from the incoming attacks.

"I can't keep this up forever," Raven spoke to her teammates. "You're going to have to attack soon."

Giving the hooded girl a thumbs up, Cyborg briefly popped out from the wall. Turning his arm into a cannon, he then fired a blue blast of energy at one of the the Gordanians, knocking it out before ducking back behind the wall. Seeing what Cyborg was doing, the girl began mimicking his actions, firing her own green balls of energy at the lizard looking aliens, defeating three of them with little effort before taking cover. With the amount of opponents having been dwindled, Raven decided to dismiss her barrier, sending it as a projectile towards her enemies. While most of them were able to dodge the attack, one of them failed to do so, getting sent flying as a result.

"Hey, leave some for me," Beast Boy complained as Robin tossed a second explosive, knocking out another Gordanian. Turning into a tiger, Beast Boy pounced on one of the Gordanians. As they were only slightly more durable than the common human, a quick swipe from one of the shapeshifter's paws was all that was needed to take the alien down. Unfortunately, this left the boy vulnerable to retaliation from the other three Gordanians. Thankfully, his team had his back, Robin, Cyborg, and the strange girl going in for the kill. Both Robin and the alien girl managed to take out a Gordanian each without any problems, but Cyborg didn't have such luck. The Gordanian having reacted fast enough to point his stick at the boy, both ended up taking a hit, with Cyborg only being mildly damaged while the alien went limp.

"Ah man, my suit!" The cyborg growled, the blast fired from the Gordanian having disintegrated the blue sweater he was wearing. Beast Boy only shrugged.

"So? You look cooler without that old thing."

"Yeah, like I'm taking advice from the guy in the goofy mask."

"Goofy? My mask is cool!" Beast Boy argued. "Isn't it? Raven?" Turning to the girl, he noticed she seemed to be deep in thought. "Uh, well, at least it protects my secret identity."

"What secret identity, you're green," Cyborg smirked, basically telling him his mask was useless. Realizing this, the boy removed the face gear with an embarrassed grin.

Meanwhile, Robin sighed to himself as he faced his allies, knowing that by preventing the Gordanian soldiers from taking the orange skinned girl, they incurred the wrath of their leader. "This isn't over. Now that we've interfered, Trogaar will strike harder."

"It seemed some of you didn't head our warning," The booming voice of Trogaar coincidently shouted a second later, as if he heard the boy wonder. "The Earth scum was warned, and now, your insolence shall be punished. Your city will be destroyed."

A few seconds later, the sounds of a large machine being prepared was able to be heard. Not waiting, the team quickly glanced out on of the windows, the sight of a giant laser cannon being what greeted them. It was safe to say the five immediately ducked back inside the store in fear.

"So after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked no one in particular.

Cyborg rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Go team."

"All of the faults are yours!" The still unnamed alien girl shouted at Robin. "I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted on being the nice!"

"My fault? You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stopped to mention that they have a gigantic weapon capable of destroying the city!"

The two began glaring at one another, all while Beast Boy was panicking.

"Oh man, we are doomed!" He then turned to Cyborg. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

"Say what?!" The cyborg shouted. "I was ready to walk when you-"

"QUIET!" Raven shouted, hoping it would be enough to stop her acquaintances from arguing. The only thing it accomplished though was direct all the attention to her. Seeing their angry faces, Raven shrinked back into her cloak. "Hi."

The team was about to go back to arguing, only for a familiar voice to stop them in their tracks.

"Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry!" Lincoln shouted as he ran into the store before collapsing on his knees, getting into the begging position. "I didn't mean for anything to happen, one moment I was chasing after you, and the next moment I ended up angering that ugly lizard guy-"

"Woah, what are you talking about?" Robin asked, Lincoln's outburst somehow being enough to calm everyone down.

"Uh, well, after you guys left me behind, I began running after you," Lincoln began, causing the rest of them to realize Lincoln had no way of keeping up with them. Safe to say, they all now felt a bit guilty. "And then...you know what? Let me just show you…"

0000

"Boy, what did you do?!" Cyborg asked the boy. When the teens left the store, they were greeted by the sight of pure chaos. Billboards had fallen from their resting place, vehicles were overturned, all the light posts were sparking, and all the fire hydrants had bursted. Under all the rubble were various Gordanian soldiers. Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"I said I was sorry," Lincoln meekly said, hanging his head in shame.

"How did this even happen?" Robin wondered out loud, looking at all the destruction.

Raven gave him a curious glance. "You said this was an accident?"

"Yeah…"

"This looks more like the planned assault," the unnamed girl noted, only making the boy feel worse.

Beast Boy only looked at the boy before repeating Robin's question. "Dude, what? How?"

"Well, you see…"

0000

 _Flashback_

 _As the rest of the teens were fighting the Gordanian soldiers, Lincoln was doing his best to find them, all while trying to avoid trouble with the various other Gordanaian soldiers who were looking for the strange girl. Thankfully, it seemed as long as he didn't provoke the aliens, they wouldn't bother him._

" _Whew, where could they be?" Lincoln wondered to himself as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. Leaning against a light post, the boy tried taking a breather, only for a small purple lightning bolt to leap out of his body and land on the pole. Based on the small sparks coming from the bottom of the light post, Lincoln knew it had managed to find itself inside all the wiring. Not long after, the pole fell, landing on an empty car. Somehow, the pole fell in such a way that it actually managed to fling the car at some of the Gordanians, crushing them. Noticing the rest of them eyeing him, Lincoln began sweating. 'Great, just my luck.'_

 _Unsurprisingly, it was only going to get worse. As it turns out, the small lightning bolt ended up traveling around the city, using the circuit system layed around the city to spread itself all over the place. It was then that all the chaos happened. Billboards began falling, traffic lights exploded, cars began flying after being hit by some more toppled light posts, and all the fire hydrants began bursting, firing the metal parts at the lizard like aliens as if they were missiles._

' _And this is why I never stay in a city for long,' Lincoln thought to himself before fleeing the scene. It was amazing that despite all this destruction, only the Gordanians were harmed…_

0000

When Lincoln finished his explanation, he noticed his teammates were giving him looks of bewilderment. It took them a while to find their voices again, Robin's being the first to do so.

"What did you say your powers were again?"

"...Bad luck," Lincoln admitted meeky, causing Cyborg to give him a confused glance.

"Bad luck?"

"Yeah. If I hit something with these," Lincoln began explaining, having small balls of lightning appear in his hands. Seeing this, the rest of the team backed up a bit, not wanting to get hurt. "I make it so that whatever can go wrong WILL go wrong."

"I see," the alien girl noted. "This was why I was struggling after you hit me with the bad luck attack."

"Heh, yeah, sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I screwed up…"

"I don't think you did," Robin said, earning a questioning glance from the white haired boy. "In fact, I think you might have helped us."

"Huh, how?" This was the first time Lincoln has heard that his powers actually ended up helping someone.

"We had a run in with those guys as well," Cyborg stated. "They were after her." Quickly jerking his thumb towards the alien girl, the cyborg continued talking. "Long story short, they didn't like that we weren't willing to give her up and that might've what triggered them. If your freaky powers haven't taken the rest out, then we'd probably be fighting them right now."

Lincoln let loose a small laugh after hearing Trogaar's desire to destroy the city wasn't caused by him. "Whew, what a relief."

"Remember, we're not out of the woods yet," Robin reminded the teens. "Trogaar's ready to blow Jump City to smiterines. We need to stop the beam from firing, but how.?"

Tugging the edges of her cloak, Raven began speaking. "I can teleport us into the ship."

Knowing what she was getting at, Robin gave her a nod. "Let's go. We have a city to save."

0000

"Ugh, I hate this shift," A Gordanaian complained to his ally. The two were guarding the ship's bathrooms, making sure no intruders would enter them. Why? Trogaar was just too paranoid at the idea of someone actually intruding his ship through the bathroom (seriously, how was someone even able to do something like that?).

"Same. Nothing ever happens back here."

A second later, a black sphere appeared, blowing up a second later. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the six teens were now on the ship, the explosion having knocked out the two bathroom guards.

"That dark energy stuff gives me the-" Beast Boy began, shuddering. However, a quick glare from Raven was enough to make the boy reconsider what he was going to say next. "Uh, I mean, it's cool!"

Poking his head out of the bathroom door, Robin noticed a few Gordanians running to another part of the ship. Returning his head into the room, the boy wonder began addressing his team. "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time."

With ninja like agility, the boy wonder left the bathroom as he began trying to navigate the ship, the alien girl and Cyborg following a second later. Tiptoeing, Beast Boy took a quick glance at Raven who had her head down as if she just lost all hope before following his other acquaintances.

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asked, causing Raven to jump up in surprise.

"...Yeah, I'm fine," Raven replied, trying to brush off whatever it was that was bothering her. However, Lincoln knew she was hiding something.

"No you're not. Something's bothering you."

"You heard the kid, I don't fit in," Raven admitted, surprised she did so. She was not one to tell her feelings to a stranger, but Lincoln had some sort of relaxing aura surrounding him, one which made someone feel fine with letting their guard down for a few moments.

"Oh. Well, he's green, Cyborg's mostly a robot, that girl we rescued is an alien, and I'm Murphy's Law's incarnate. You fit in just fine," Lincoln reassured her. It seems this managed to strike the right cord in the girl, for she allowed herself to relax a bit. With that out of the way, the two began refocusing on the mission at hand.

0000

When Raven and Lincoln caught up to their teammates, they noticed Robin was having a conversation with the alien girl.

"I bring you...apology," the girl said to him, hanging her head in shame. It seemed their city was going to get blown up due to her actions.

"Don't worry about it," Robin replied, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry I yelled at you.

The physical contact she received caused a blush to form on her face. She then smiled at the boy wonder. "And again, you are nice. On my world, only the K'norfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here…"

"Uh guys? I don't mean to interrupt cupid's moment here, but I think they know where we are," Beast Boy said, pointing behind the girl. Everyone's eyes now aimed at where he was pointing, the team noticed several Gordanaians had spotted them, aiming their weapons at the six teens. As the aliens began screeching at one another, the young heroes nodded at one another before charging into battle. There was no way they were going to let some henchmen stop them from taking on the big guy…

0000

"Lord Trogaar, the weapon has reached full power," a Gordanaian declared as the master himself was relaxing in his office. Hearing this news made the leader smile. There was no way the alien girl was going to evade him for long.

"Then begin the firing sequence." Turning his chair, Trogaar began glancing at what seemed to be a timer counting down, all the symbols on it being alien numbers. "Hmph, the Earth scum shall learn."

Standing up, he looked outside the window in his office, eager to see the desecration of Jump City. "And it'll take more than a juvenal to stop me."

*BOOM*

The sound of an explosion having occurred in his office, the warlord began searching for its origin, only to find that his door had been blown up. When the smoke cleared, he saw the teen heroes standing at the front entrance. Quickly, his eyes began scanning the alien girl before landing on Lincoln, a snarl forming on his face upon laying his eyes on the white haired boy.

"You."

"Me?" Lincoln asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you. You've been nothing but a pain in my side. First you aid the prisoner, then you kill half my army, and now you dare break into MY ship! I will make sure you pay dearly for that…"

"Wow, looks like it was you who angered the big man after all," Cyborg whispered in amusement, causing Lincoln to groan. It really was his fault…

"Well, you should know something," Robin said as got into a fighting stance. "We're a team, and teams stick together."

Hearing this caused the big guy to rush into battle, wanting to remove these pests from his ship already. Thankfully, Robin saw this coming from a mile away. Throwing a powerful flying kick, Robin caused the leader to stagger as several Gordanians begin rushing towards their leader's aid, having heard the commotion. In an attempt to protect their leader, the aliens were about to fire their weapons at the intruders, only for Cyborg to smash the ground with his fists, throwing out a sheet of energy to take out several of his opponents, though this left his vulnerable to retaliation. Thankfully, the alien girl came to his aid, blasting the Gordanians who planned on attacking Cyborg away with a powerful ray of green energy. Meanwhile, Beast Boy, now a Kangaroo, was kicking several of the lizard aliens away. Noticing another group of Gordanians rushing in, the boy then swung his tail at them, knocking them back before reverting to his regular form.

"Oh yeah, who's the man?" Beast Boy began cheering, only for Trogaar to finally join the fight. Swinging his arm at the shapeshifter, Beast Boy could only yelp before he was sent crashing into a wall. Even though Beast Boy was barely conscious, the warlord began approaching him, going in for the kill. Sadly for him, a black barrier prevents him from doing so, Raven having created it just in the nick of time.

"You Earth scum are really beginning to test my patience!" Trogaar roared as he began wailing at the shield with all his might. Due to his vast strength, the barrier was weakening quickly, something Lincoln noticed.

'Let's hope this doesn't screw up,' The boy thought to himself as he began charging up a powerful bolt of energy. As Trogaar was about to land the finishing blow on the barrier, Lincoln released all the energy he had charged up, shocking the villain. Now stunned, Trogaar glared at the boy, trying to raise himself back on his feet, only for Robin, the alien girl, and Cyborg to start plumbing him into oblivion. With the former's technique and the latter two's strength, their onslaught was enough to harshly damage the leader, though he was far from finished. With a mighty roar, he swung his arm like a mad man, sending the three teens across the room. Looking at Lincoln, the boy who was seriously starting to piss him off, the man tried running towards him, only to trip over the body of one of his unconscious lackeys. Using this to his advantage, Lincoln fired another purple lightning bolt at the leader, nailing him and the floor at the same time. It was then stuff hit the fan. The weapon stopped powering up due to a malfunction and she ship was beginning to sink, all it's thrusters having been broken by a flock of seagulls who unwittingly flew right into them.

"WHY?!" Lincoln shouted in anguish, collapsing to his knees as everyone, including Trogaar himself, stopped what they were doing to look at the boy. Using this to his advantage, Robin quickly spoke to Cyborg

"Think you can rewire this thing to fly into the ocean?"

"You bet I can!" Running towards the control panel, Cyborg began typing away as the rest of the teens prepared to hold back Trogaar. Though Trogaar was one tough customer, the five young heroes managed to hold him back long enough for Cyborg to complete his task. Such wasn't done without casualties though. Beast Boy had been knocked out for the second time while the alien girl and Robin were sporting some nasty bruises. Rave, mainly acting as support for her teammates was suffering from some serious exhaustion. As for Lincoln, not only was he littered with bruises, but he had a large gash above his eye. "...And, done!"

"Great, let's get off this crazy ship already!" Robin shouted as he began carrying Beast Boy towards Raven. When the were all together, the sorcerous began conjuring up a spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Trogaar shouted in anger. Despite the beating he took, he was still standing, looking better than his opponents were despite them having the number's advantage. Growling, he began dashing towards them before Raven could complete her spell, but thankfully, a pipe ended up falling on his head, dazing him. Stumbling backwards, he ended falling out the window, leaving for a rather anticlimactic finish.

"Uh, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked his teammates, having just recovered.

"...We're getting out of here," Raven informed him as she redid her spell. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos!"

Upon muttering those words, a black sphere surrounded the team before they were transported off the ship. Arriving at a small island west of Jump City, the six teens smiled as they watched the ship smash into the ocean, parts of it exploding before it eventually sank. A few minutes went by as they watched until the ship was no longer in view, and no one said anything, their hearts racing. Eventually, someone decided to break said silence.

"We did it!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping in joy.

"Heh, we did," Robin said, impressed and relieved they managed to pull off such a mission.

"Go team!" Cyborg shouted, this time meaning what he said.

As the rest of the team began congratulating one another, Lincoln sighed before laying on the ground. Looking at the sunset, the boy began replaying all the events that happened today in his head. Never did he think he would end up helping Robin and a group of superhumans prevent the destruction of a city. Fatigued, he began closing his eyes, only to open them a second later when he heard Cyborg fire a laser. Looking behind him, Lincoln realized the cyborg ended up saving his life, for on the ground was the now deceased body of Trogaar.

"All right, I'm only going to say this once," Cyborg said, shooting a grin at Lincoln who in turn was giving him a thankful smile. "Boo-yah!"

0000

For a while, the teens kept relaxing on the island, still recovering from their recent mission. The alien girl had disappeared for a bit though, but it seemed now she was back with a major wardrobe change. Gone was her black suit, now being replaced with a purple tank top, a purple skirt, and long purple boots.

"Please." Hearing her voice, everyone began turning to her, noticing the shy look on her face. "I look...nice?"

Everyone began nodding in response, earning a smile from the girl. Eventually, Robin approached her. "I still don't know your name."

"In your language, it is Starfire."

Nodding, Robin gave her a small smile. "Welcome to Earth Starfire."

"I thank you for all your bravery and help, an I wish to ask permission… to remain here."

"You don't need our permission," Raven answered, giving the other female a soft smile of her own.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," Robin added, causing everyone to nod. Cyborg sighed a second later, looking at the peaceful night sky.

"Guess we can all use some friends."

"Besides, we kind of made a good team," Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

Hearing this reminded Robin of something. Putting his hand into his utility belt, he then took out six yellow communicators. "I thought we might want to stay in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these."

"I made them with my own circuits," Cyborg boasted.

"When there's trouble you know who to call," Robin said as he handed out the communicators. Not a second later, his began ringing. "Yes?"

"Uh, friend Robin," Starfire spoke, using the communicator even though they were right next to each other. "I am in need of your help. I do not know of a place where I can receive the shelter."

As Robin tried helping the alien solve her problem, Raven took another glance at the island they were on. "This would be a nice place to build a house."

"Definitely better than my crummy old place," Beast Boy agreed.

Cyborg smirked. "Same dude."

"Hm, I think I found a way to solve your problem Star," Robin informed her, getting an idea. "You guys mind if we team up again for something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"I was thinking of building something for Starfire to live. Maybe we can use it as well."

"I guess it'd be nice to live with people who could care about my appearance," Cyborg replied, knowing what Robin was thinking.

Beast Boy began jumping up and down in excitement. "Dude, I'd love some roommates!"

"...I don't really have any better place to be at," Raven admitted.

"Well, it's settled then, We'll make a new home right here," Robin declared, earning cheers from his new friends.

"...I can't."

"Huh?" Turning his head towards Lincoln, he saw the bo giving him a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, but I can't move in with you guys."

"Do you have the relative you live with?" Starfire asked, making Lincoln shake his head.

"No, I'm homeless."

"If that's the case I don't see why you can't crash with us," Beast Boy noted.

"Listen, I'd love to, but I think it's just better if I go."

Robin tilted his head in confusion. "And why's that?"

"You've seen my powers, you've seen how I can barely control them. If I stay, I might end up doing more damage to the city. Hell, I might even kill you guys," Turning away from his friends, he hung his head down in shame as he began clenching his fists. "For someone like me, the only place I belong is somewhere isolated from humanity…"

A few moments went by as the rest of the teens looked at Lincoln, pitying him for his curse.

"...Maybe we can help you," Robin said, causing the boy to look up at him. "I know someone who might be able to make something that'll help prevent future accidents."

"Please stay," Starfire begged the boy.

"Yeah dude, it wouldn't be the same without you," Beast Boy admitted, Cyborg nodding in agreement.

"...It would be a shame to see you go," Raven said.

Sighing, Lincoln looked the boy wonder in the eyes. "If you guys really want me to stay, then I will. I just need that machine."

"And I'll be more than happy to give it to you," Robin said, smiling at the boy. The two were then caught in a group hug started by Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Noticing Raven wasn't in the hug, Lincoln called out to her.

"Hey Raven, come join the hug," Lincoln invited. Though she initially didn't want to, the smiles on everyone's' faces made her change her mind. When she finally got into the hug, the teens began laughing in joy.

"Now, anyone have any ideas on what we should build?" Robin asked as everyone began tossing him their ideas about how their new home should look like.


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Time-Skip

**Author's note: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the next chapter of 'Mishap: The Loud Titan.' Before we begin, there's some stuff I'd like to address. First off, thank you all so much for the support you've given this story. It's turning out to be one of my most popular stories written so far. I'm glad you guys like it so much. It means I'm doing a good job at following Harem Master's Legacy. Second. I'm starting college next week, so updates will be slower from now on, sorry. Third, this chapter is short only because it mainly highlight's Lincoln's time with the Titans during a month long period. The future chapter swill be longer. Fifth, the first episode of the OG Teen Titans cartoon has Cyborg founding the Titans East. I'll be pushing that episode back a bit, for there are some episodes I want to do first. Also, while I love the original Teen Titans, the fact they put that as the first episode bothers me. I felt like there should have been more buildup first. Finally, I plan on writing either a Xenoblade/Loud House crossover and a Captain Universe (Marvel)/Loud House crossover, but due to the amount of stories I have, I don't want write them both at the same time. Which one would you like to see me do? Let me know in the comments. The story that loses though will still be written, but I won't start until I complete another one of my fanfics.**

 **Anyways, enough with this pointless rambling. Review and enjoy :-).**

0000

A month has passed since the Teen Titans were founded, and for Lincoln, his life has improved greatly. With the help of Robin's contacts and the combination of Raven and Cyborg's powers, the Titans Tower, the team's new home and headquarters was built, meaning the boy no longer had to worry about being homeless. If that wasn't enough to make the boy happy, the tower was huge, meaning he got his own room. Yes, he technically had his own room when he lived with his family, but it was literally a big closet. The room he had now was enough to rival one in a five star hotel. In terms of decoration, his room wasn't anything too special. It was painted orange and purple, his two favorite colors, and all he had inside besides a bed and his clothes were a TV, several video game consoles plugged into said TV, a laptop, a drawer filled with various handheld gaming systems and game cartridges, and a shelf filled with comic books and action figures of his favorite heroes, fiction and real.

That wasn't all though. Robin actually came through and had a custom bracelet made for him to help control his powers. Robin tried explaining how it worked, but Lincoln didn't really understand what he was saying. He was smart, living with ten sisters forcing him to have a sharp mind to survive the daily chaos they brought to his life, but this was out of his league. Apparently it's supposed to absorb any stray bolt that came out of his body and use it as a power source...something like that. Really, he was glad it mostly worked. There were times when a stray bolt managed to escape his body, but it was a lot less frequent than before.

Finally, there was the team themselves. It turns out both Cyborg and Beast Boy loved video games, so the three were quickly able to bond over their similar interests. Beast Boy was kind of like a younger brother, always pulling pranks and telling jokes. He somewhat reminded Lincoln of Luan, except more tame…

Cyborg on the other hand was like the older brother, always willing to have a good time, but knew when to get serious. He was also incredibly intelligent, possibly just as smart as Lisa.

Starfire, much to his surprise, was quite easy to get along with. She was easily the nicest Titan when she was not trying to kill you and had a innocent like attitude despite Tamaraneans being warriors. She was also unfamiliar with Earth customs, so he would occasionally have to explain stuff to her, not that he minded. His sister Leni was similar. She was fun to hang out with, being somewhat like an older sister the same way Leni was.

With Robin though, things were different. Robin was the team's leader, and that's all Lincoln saw him as. He wasn't as social as the other teammates, always busy with his own work. Everytime one of his teammates tried getting him to open up, he would only answer their questions as vaguely as he could. Batman was also somewhat of a sore subject to the boy, him making it clear that he did not want to talk much about his former mentor.

Raven was on a similar boat with Robin, except worse. The team hardly saw her unless it was time to eat. The sorcerous really only stood in her room and if someone tried talking to her, she'd always look for a way out of the conversation. She never spoke about her life before the Titans either, her past being the most mysterious of the bunch.

There was one thing Lincoln knew about the girl, that out of all the Titans, she was closest to him. It wasn't really that noticeable to an outsider, but to him, it was obvious. At the same time though, it seemed like she feared him a bit. Why? It was all because of his powers. For some reason, the girl took immediate interest in them, trying to get him to reveal where and when he developed them. Having no reason to lie, he told her the truth, he had no idea how he got them or when they developed, which disappointed the girl. After telling her this, she began keeping an eye on him. According to her, it was for the safety of the team.

"I don't blame you," Lincoln told her when she informed him why she was so cautious around her. "If I were living with a guy who could accidently cause the tower to collapse, you bet I'd keep an eye on him."

Either way, the two managed to bond over their mutual understanding of how their powers alienated them from society. Her dark magic was something most feared. Still, the two weren't best buds or anything, yet. Lincoln was hoping to change that.

Currently lying in his room, the boy realized he had nothing to do. Cyborg and Beast Boy were out with Starfire, hoping to teach her more about Earth, so that left him with the two antisocial members of the group. Raven was locked in her room and the boy knew that whenever she did this, she wanted to be alone. Going against her wishes would result in her retaliating in a painful fashion, something the team learned when Beast Boy tried to invade her privacy. This only left Robin, who was working on something in his lab. Lincoln didn't know what it was, but he felt it would be best not to interrupt him. The Boy Wonder was a genius himself, though Cyborg had the edge when it came to technology.

Realizing there wasn't anyone he could really hang out with, Lincoln decided to hang out in Jump City. With his bracelet, it was safe for him to step out temporarily. Grabbing his superhero costume for the boy never used his civilian identity out of the tower, the boy began heading out, ready for some fresh air.

0000

Compared to Royal Woods, Jump City was enormous. With its size came with many facilities the boy could go to for a good time. They had several eateries, arcades, a small amusement park, a video rental store, some sports stadiums, and a library said to have been built in the 1800's. The city even had a Gus' Games and Grub, an arcade chain similar to Chuck-e-Cheese's, but in his opinion, better. Back when he still lived in Royal Woods, the arcade was the place he spent most of his time at, so seeing one here made the boy happy. It was like a piece of his past was still with him…

Thinking about his past caused the boy to let loose a bittersweet sigh. Even with all of Jump City's epicness, Lincoln still missed Royal Woods and everything there. Memories of the park, Flip's Food and Fuel, the mall, and his old school were what made up most of the boy's life. More than anything though, he missed the people at Royal Woods. How was Clyde doing? Did he still remember the boy? What about Ronnie Anne? Did she find someone else to tease? Were his sisters doing well? Have they found success without their brother's bad luck messing anything up? Are they still looking for him? Do they even want to find him?

'Maybe I should've left a letter,' Lincoln thought to himself. 'No, enough of this depressing stuff.'

Shaking his head, Lincoln decided to go to Gus' Games and Grub, wanting to play some games. Apparently they have a new game he could try out...

0000

Ever since Lincoln's disappearance, the Loud House has been different. Gone was it's normal spunk, replaced with the misty fog of despair. When they woke up the next day to see Lincoln gone, everyone began getting worried, even Lynn, the person who up until that point saw her brother as bad luck. The police were called, and after two months of searching, Lincoln Loud was declared legally dead. This affected the Loud House in different ways.

Lori Loud, the bossy sister who'd rather text her boyfriend than hang out with her family, believed that her cold attitude drove the boy away from their home. As such, the girl did her best to be there for her sisters, striving to be a better sibling herself.

Leni was no longer her jolly, happy self. Along with Lori, Lincoln was one of her favorite siblings, so to hear he had vanished crushed her, hearing that he was legally dead not helping her mood. She was a shell of her former self. She was studying fashion of course, but her motivation has dwindled. The only reason she was even still going to college was because her parents told her that Lincoln wouldn't want her to stop pursuing her dreams because of him.

When Luna first initially found out Lincoln ran away, she was the one who prevented her sisters from ending up worse than they already were, clinging desperately to the hope that her brother was alive. Sadly, upon him being legally dead, she was the one who crashed the hardest. Her music style changed from rock to blues, unable to muster enough energy to jam like she used to. It reminded her too much of her favorite sibling. If it wasn't for her family, she'd probably had become an alcoholic. Imagine how she'd feel if she learned Lincoln is still alive.

For a while, Luan's interest in the comedic arts was gone. She had temporarily quit trying to be a comedian. How can anyone crack a joke when their brother was dead? Eventually though, like Leni, she chose to continue, knowing Lincoln wouldn't want her to give up.

Lynn...where to start. When he left, she simply shrugged it off, believing he would come back later. When he never did, she realized she messed up bad. Instead of accepting the fact her team's lose wasn't because of her brother, she decided to take the easy way out, blaming the white haired boy for her problems. After he was declared missing, the girl broke down, declaring she was at fault for the boy running away and she deserved some kind of punishment. While some of her sisters wanted to put the blame on her, the others convinced them they were all at fault. Nowadays, Lynn still plays sports, but is no longer the same sore loser as she was before. If the two ever ran into each other again, Lincoln would be proud of her.

Lucy was the biggest mess of them all. Like with Leni and Luna, Lincoln was her favorite sibling, the only one she could trust with her secrets, the only one who never made fun of her for her gothic interests. He even missed going to a convention when he took the blame for flushing a Princess Pony comic book down the toilet, something she initially did. He was her light in a world filled with darkness, and now said light was gone. Being an emotionally unstable eight year old, she nearly tried taking her life, only to back down at the last second after imagining how angry Lincoln would be if she actually went through with her plan. After that episode, she went back to her normal, emotionless self, except she was now extremely depressed. Recently, what's helped the girl stay sane was superheroes, specifically two. Having seen the Teen Titans take down the Gordanian ship on the news a month ago, she began following their adventures, which wasn't much seeing as they were still newcomers to the world of superheroes. Though she found the others to be cool, two of them were really what got her to follow the world of superheroes. The first one was Raven, a user of dark magic. How can a gothic girl not be drawn to the dark sorceress? The girl was the living definition of darkness, and that interested her. The second hero was Mishap, a boy born with a curse. Never had she seen a curse like his before. He took out an entire army by accident for crying out loud! It was clear he couldn't control his curse, yet he always seemed rather jolly. He reminded her of Lincoln, the main reason she looked up to him in the first place. If Lincoln ever decided to reveal his identity to the public, the girl would probably go into a coma due to the amount of emotions she would experience all at once...

The twins, Lola and Lana, always seemed to be at each other's throats. Lana originally blamed Lincoln's disappearance on Lola's bratty behavior, sparking an argument that would last years. Since Lincoln was the only one who could really stop them, the rest of the siblings had to endure the fight. When it finally edged down, it left the twins' relationship weakened. They were doing their best to rebuild it, Lola trying her best to be a better person while Lana relied on watching the Teen Titans and other heroes with Lucy to control her mood.

Lisa did her best to find her brother, she really did. Sadly, it turns out the memory chip she installed in his brain had somehow been destroyed, meaning she was just as lost as her other siblings. Originally displaying limited emotions, she ended up turning into a Lucy 2.0, wearing the same blank stare no matter what's going on around her.

Lily, she rarely had any memories about the boy. Now four years old, she had gone most of her life without her brother. She did know something was going on with her siblings though…

All they wanted was for their dear brother to return, but he was seemingly gone forever...

"Hey Luce, whatcha doing?" Lynn asked her sister, taking a seat next to her in the living room couch. The goth, now twelve years old, was staring blankly at the television screen.

"Watching TV," the girl mumbled as a news report about Superman began playing. "Dang it, no Teen Titans."

"I still can't believe you like superheroes," Lynn admitted. "It doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, but that's until I learned about the Teen Titans. Raven is the mistress of darkness I strive to be and Mishap's struggle is similar to my own. He also reminds me so much of him." A long silence flooded the room. Talking about Lincoln always did this. Saying his name caused the girls to cry without fail.

"...He does look like him," Lynn agreed before changing the subject. "Think they'll ever come to Royal Woods?"

"No. Our town isn't in the need of superheroes and probably won't ever be."

"Yeah, you're right," Lynn admitted, disappointed. Though she could care less about comic books, real life heroes were different.

Having nothing else to say, the two decided to watch the rest of the report in silence, trying to shrug off the sadness that filled them when they brought up their brother.

0000

"Phew, that was fun," Lincoln said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. For the past hour, the young hero tried to beat the highscore at the arcade's 'Dance Dance Revolution,' his favorite arcade game of all time. Whoever set the original score was someone Lincoln respected, for it took him far longer to beat their score than it did trying to be the high score back home. The only reason he even managed to beat it in the end was due to his superhuman endurance. If he didn't have it, then he would've collapsed, unable to beat the record. 'Were they superhuman as well? Seeing as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were here when Starfire first arrived, I wouldn't be surprised.'

*Buzz Buzz* *Buzz Buzz* *Buzz Buzz*

Feeling his communicator buzz in his pocket, Lincoln pulled it out and checked to see who was calling him. Glancing at it, he saw Robin's name flashing on the communicator's screen. Knowing that Robin never calls unless it was important, Lincoln picked up the call.

"Hey Robin, what's up?"

"The Bank of Perez is being robbed," Robin told him, the Bank of Perez being the largest bank in the city. "From what I can gather, they're just some lowly thugs, not anything to get the whole team involved. You're closest to the bank, think you can handle them for me?"

"Sure," Lincoln replied, having taken out non-powered criminals several times alone during his time as a Titan. Everyone on the team has as well. To the superpowered teens and Robin, they were hardly a threat.

"Thanks."

Ending the call, the boy began running towards the bank, still not having a way to transport himself to places quickly. He was going to have to talk to Robin about that…

0000

Arriving at the bank, the young vigilante was glad to see the criminals were still at the bank, shoving wads of bills into a sack, you know, like how most comic book robbers do?

"Ahem," Lincoln cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the thugs.

"Shit," one of them muttered before he and the rest of his pals began aiming their guns at Lincoln. However, due to Lincoln's increased speed and reflexes, he simply shot a small bolt of energy out of his fingers, destroying the weapons with no problem. "You really shouldn't mess with the city the Teen Titans live in. I thought that much was obvious."

Firing more bolts of energy from his fingers, he managed to effortlessly knock out the crooks, as well as inflict them with bad luck for the next twenty four hours.

Having done this, he was met with a loud applause from both the bank's staff and customers, causing him to smile bashfully at them. He still wasn't used to seeing people showing their appreciation to him whenever he did something heroic, especially with the nature of his powers.

Eventually, the boy decided to leave the bank, ready to go back to the tower. He didn't want to be out too long, just in case a stay bolt of energy escaped his body. The tower was designed to mostly accommodate his powers, so that's where he felt safest hanging out.

Walking back home, he ended up accidentally bumping into a hooded individual, the hood being more than enough to hide their identity. Turning around, he was about to apologise to them, only for his body to start glowing purple, some small sparks flying out of his body.

"Wait, this never happened before," Lincoln whispered to himself. Staring at his hands, the boy felt stronger for some reason, as if his powers had suddenly enhanced after bumping into the person. Glancing at the person wearing the hood, he noticed the same was happening to them, except instead of purple energy, the aura surrounding them was a weak pink. Compared to Lincoln though, they began suddenly slouching.

"..." When they noticed their body glowing, the hooded individual gasped before immediately running away from the boy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lincoln shouted at them, only for the person to ignore him. The boy honestly wanted to give chase, but he knew that if he did, the sparks flying out of his body might end up causing chaos, the bracelet not absorbing the stray bolts of lightning for some reason.

"Seriously, what was that?" Sighing, the boy decided to cut his loss and rush back home, ready to tell Robin all about the strange event. Hopefully he has an idea about what was going on...

0000

 **Author's note 2: A lot of NSL stories have most of the girls (mainly Lynn) not caring for a while that Lincoln ran away. I wanted to break that stereotype, which is why they immediately got worried a day after his disappearance.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Luck Collides

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome back to the story. Sorry for the extremely late update, between writer's block and my own personal life, it was hard for me to write. But, now it's here. Before we get to the story, I urge you to follow my instagram ( fire_slash_fanfiction). I'd love to chat with you all. Also for a quick heads up, you'll notice that I skipped the episodes 'Sisters' and 'Divide and Conquer.' I've already explained the situation with the latter episode in one of the previous chapters, but I realized that Lincoln will not have much of an impact in some episodes. 'Sisters' is one of them. In the future, I plan on releasing a chapter detailing any changes to an episode that Lincoln makes but I feel isn't big enough to warrant its own chapter. 'Sisters' will be such an episode to receive a small change.**

 **Anyways, enough blabbering from me. Let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-).**

0000

 _(Two Days Ago)_

 _An older woman was standing in a hexagonal field that was black-and-white checkered within a gold border. A large H is superimposed on it in gold script; across the bottom is a white banner bearing the letters "H.A.E.Y.P." Currently, she was staring at an individual whose identity was being concealed by darkness. Only his eye was visible._

 _Glancing at the individual, the woman gave them a blank look. "Shall we get started?" Taking their silence as a response, the woman pulled out a remote and pressed the large red button in its center. Doing so caused a platform to rise, bringing into view three young individuals. "The H.I.V.E. Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce this year's top graduates…"_

 _As this was said, a small yet bald boy appeared into view. On him were two golden wristbands and a metallic vest. Seeing her student pop into view, the woman continued her introduction._

" _Gizmo, the boy genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an innovative solution." The woman clapped her hands, causing several guns to pop out from the floor. Honing in on the boy, they began blasting him with lasers, only for him to effortlessly avoid them by pressing a button on his vest, metallic wings popping out from the back of his vest. Now airborne, he pressed another button, firing a missile at the guns and destroying them. Eventually, he moved back to his original position alongside his companions as several portals opened up, robots exiting them. This prompted another of the students, this one being a girl with purple skin, to step forwards._

" _Jinx, the enchanting sorcerous whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies." Realizing that it was her time to shine, Jinx leapt into the air and spun in a full circle. As she spun, her hands glew with dark pink energy and she fired them at the wall above, causing some tiles to fall on top of the robots who had just exited the portal. Two more took their place, only for some residue wall tiles to fall on top of them as well. Three large laser cannons then popped up, causing her to go back to where her allies were, a large and muscular boy taking her place._

" _And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself." Mammoth shot forwards, ripping the cannon from its moorings and doing an Olympic-style hammer throw to sling it away and destroy the other two. Admiring the results, the boy seemingly failed to realize that a large robot was sneaking up to him until it was too late. When the robot caught him in a bearhug, Mammoth looked unworried, knowing full well that he was much stronger. However, he used this time to give Gizmo a chance to shine once again, the smaller boy leaping on top of the robot. In a few seconds, Gizmo managed to shut down his opponent. Pride filling the woman, she continued her little speech. "Well organized, highly trained, and combat equipped…"_

 _Gizmo jumped off the robot, allowing Mammoth to chuck it to the side. Jinx then runs to Mammoth and springs up just before reaching him. Mammoth then he catches her left foot and boosts her into a series of flips that carries her down the corridor._

" _...these new H.I.V.E. agents are the perfect fighting force."_

 _Multiple lasers emerged from behind the walls and began blasting at Jinx. Despite this, the girl continued her gymnastic advance with ease. None of the shots hit her, instead accidentally engaging in friendly fire, destroying one another. Landing in front of the two with her back facing them, Jinx turned around and stared at the eye, her teammates taking her side a second later._

" _And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours." Stepping forwards, the woman gave the eye a small smile filled with pride. "Well, Mr. Slade?"_

' _Slade' stepped forwards, revealing the owner of the eye to be a male. His body was covered by shadows though, still making his identity a secret. Facing her, he simply nodded before speaking. "Impressive. Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world. If your students are going to serve me,.they'll have to pass one final exam. Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk." Unaware to everyone, despite his words, he took an immediate interest in Jinx. 'If her powers work like his, then she might prove to be useful even if they fail.'_

 _Hearing his terms, the woman nodded. "Consider it done."_

 _At this point, Slade stepped out of the shadows, revealing the bodysuit and mask he was wearing. "Excellent…"_

0000

"Aw man, c'mon!" Cyborg complained as he shuffled through the living room in search of something. The Titans Tower, was typically a clean space… as long as the living quarters didn't count. Living with five other people meant that the place would get messy at times, especially when two of your roommates were Cyborg and Beast Boy. In fact, they were mostly, if not completely, responsible for the chaos surrounding them. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

In the background, Beast Boy transformed into a hound dog and began sniffing around as a means to help his friend. Seeing as his current attempts weren't getting him anywhere, Cyborg opted to try something different. Lifting the couch, he started shaking it, hoping something would fall out. Of course, nothing did.

Groaning, Cyborg shot his friend an annoyed glance. "How could you lose the remote?"

Beast Boy, having shifted back into human form, took offense to this. "What makes you so sure I lost it?"

"Uh, 'cause you're you."

"Hey, just because I lost that video game-"

"-And the toothpaste," Cyborg interrupted. "And my football, and the waffle iron-"

Beast Boy slapped his own face in frustration. "-Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go?"

"Well, how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?" Cyborg snarled.

Just then, the sound of a book slamming shut echoed from the kitchen, causing the two to turn their attention towards a very pissed off Raven, the girl unable to read her book due to their arguing. "Simple. You just get up and change the channel."

Both boys shot her a look of horror as if she had just casted some forbidden spell. Eventually, a frown began to form on Cyborg's face. "Don't even joke like that."

"I wasn't joking."

"Good," turning around, Cyborg dove right back into the mess littered around the living room. "Now, either help us look for the remote or go back to your nasty old book and-"

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device," Raven said, hiding her hood in embarrassment over what Cyborg said about her hobby. "You are wasting your energy and my concentration."

She then began to walk away, leaving both boys to argue in peace. Thankfully for Raven, before she could leave the scene, the sliding of an automatic door caught her attention, Robin and Starfire entering a second later.

"And that is the secret of traveling faster than light," the girl said to the boy wonder, his attention solely at her. Raven had to stop herself from gagging. Ever since Starfire landed on Earth, the two were practically seen everywhere together. It was obvious to her that the two were interested in one another, and it annoyed her to no end. How could they not realize the blatant attraction the other felt? Watching them was so frustrating at times and it wasn't like she was the only one who knew. Beast Boy and Cyborg would often tease Robin about his feelings while Lincoln… really didn't do much. She wasn't sure if he didn't see it or if he didn't want to interfere, but he never acted up.

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it!" Beast Boy shouted, causing Raven to wince. Of course, the lovebirds still didn't notice the cloud of chaos rising around them. "You were the one who had it last! So if you want to blame someone, look in the mirror!"

The last part seemingly managed to be loud enough for Starfire to hear as she let loose a small gasp in response. Puzzled, Robin glanced at what she was looking at and frowned. "Woah, take it easy titans! Combat practice is this afternoon."

Placing a hand to her chin, Starfire began thinking of a way to end the argument, her eyes widening when she got an idea. "We must end your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk food. I shall fetch them."

"I don't need food," Cyborg muttered loudly, although the alien had already made it to the kitchen before she could hear him. "What I need is a time machine. I didn't-"

"Back me up here Robin!" Beast Boy shouted over Cyborg. "Have I lost any-"

Robin, feeling overwhelmed, put up his hands. "Okay, okay!"

"-To stop him from taking THE REMOTE!"

Cyborg's yelling must've killed Robin's patience as he began shouting himself. "Hey! Come on! Settle down! ENOUGH!"

This accomplished nothing unfortunately as the three of them were shouting over one another now. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance as their arguing was causing her to develop a headache. If things couldn't get any worse, the loud screaming of Starfire soon shot through everyones' eardrums. A second later, the sound of her blasting something with a starbolt made itself present and the feeling of a slimy substance hitting them followed the noise. The titans present looked at themselves at disgust and then at the food cabinet in repulsion as they noticed it was filled with some hairy, pulsing blue mold. What it was and how it got there was a complete mystery. All anyone knew was that they needed to go outside and forget that whatever had invaded their food cabinets ever existed.

"...Maybe we should go out for pizza." Robin suggested, much to the pleasure of his friends.

"Agreed." Starfire then noticed that something was missing. "Has anyone seen Lincoln? He is not present at the moment and it would be the shame if we left without him."

"Lincoln? The dude's been locked in his room for three days now," Beast Boy admitted, sparking everyone's curiosity. "The only times I've seen him, he's either been carrying around a bunch of books or is on his way to the library."

Thinking back, the rest of the Titans realized that they had similar experiences with Lincoln. The fact that he had locked himself in his room was a bit concerning, especially seeing as he was one of their more sociable members.

Raven, wanting an excuse to be away from her rowdy teammates, began walking to his room. "I'll go get him."

0000

Unlike the living room, Lincoln's room was much cleaner. Back home, he was in charge of taking out the trash and lived in a closet turned bedroom so he was used to managing his own space. It also helped that he was a comic nerd, his hobby having taught him the importance of organization. The only part of his room that was even remotely messy was his work desk and that was because he was using it at the moment. On it were various books detailing the various types of metahumans, one of which he was reading. Ever since his run in with that strange person, Lincoln was determined to find out the origins of his power. Initially asking Robin if he knew what he was, he ended up relying on the tower's library when the boy wonder told him he had no idea. Of the eleven books he could find, Lincoln read five of them, keeping track of his progress in a journal which was also on his desk. Sadly, his search has only led him to several dead ends.

'Ugh, why can't I find anything?' Lincoln asked himself. 'Why is it so hard for me to get answers?' Again, Lincoln found himself thinking back to the hooded individual. 'Hm...do they know anything?' The fact that their powers reacted when they touched was a sign that their powers could possibly be related. Such a thing often happened in comic books and was found within the different types of metahumans discussed in the books he has read. It was only a theory, an extremely fragile one at that, but it was the only lead he had. 'I need to find them. They may be my only shot at receiving answers…'

*Knock, Knock*

The sound of someone softly knocking brought him back to Earth.

"Give me a sec!" Lincoln shouted before picking up a pair of shorts and putting them on. When relaxing, the boy preferred to be in his underwear, a habit he picked up on back home despite no one in his family doing the same. He had to cut back on it when he was on the streets, but when he came into the tower, the habit came back full force. Thankfully, Lincoln gained a lot of self awareness, only doing so when he was alone in his room. He made sure to wear shorts otherwise. Eventually slipping on his pants, he opened his door and was met with the sight of Raven. "Raven? What's up?"

"We're going out for pizza," Raven simply told him. "Get ready quickly."

Based on the way she said it, he knew she was leaving little room for argument. Whether it was because she cares for his well being or really wanted pizza was unknown, though Lincoln was sure it was the former. Despite her cold attitude towards the team at times, she really does care for them. Honestly, some time outside was definitely what Lincoln needed as he was outright tired of looking through the chunky books on his desk. "Alright, I'll meet you in the living room."

Getting a nod from the girl, Lincoln changed into his hero costume, he and Robin being the only two with secret identities. As such, it was essential for them to be in costume whenever they went somewhere with any of the other members. Exiting the room, he was about to shoot his team a small smile, only to notice the blue mold occupying the pantry. Wincing, he looked at his companions. "What...happened here?"

"It's best you don't ask," Robin replied. "Let's just go get some food."

0000

"Can we please just order something?" Raven asked in an almost pleading tone. For the last five minutes, the majority of the team has been arguing over what toppings to get and it was getting on the young girl's nerves.

"As long as it's vegetarian," Beast Boy replied, much to her satisfaction. It seems like they were finally getting somewhere. Unfortunately, all it took was one grimace from Cyborg to kill her dreams.

"Come on, man, how can you deny me the all-meat experience?"

Beast Boy shot him a horrified look. "Dude, I've _been_ most of those animals!"

If things couldn't get any worse, Starfire decided to chime in with a suggestion of her own. "I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting."

Everyone shuddered at hearing such a repulsive thing, though it certainly beat the blue mold hanging out in the tower.

"Uh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping," Robin told her, causing the redhead to blush in embarrassment.

Going back to the initial conversation, Cyborg thought of another idea for toppings. "Double pepperoni!"

Sadly, Beast Boy shot it down immediately. "I'm not eating meat!"

"There's no meat in pepperoni!"

As the rest of the team began to correct Cyborg on his mistake, no one noticed that Lincoln, having grown sick of the argument himself, decided to just order. Growing up with ten sisters made it so that he was an expert at ending pointless arguments, though he himself has had some blunders with his attempts. Knowing how much his teammates ate, he began placing his order. "Hi, could I get an all-meat pie with pepperoni, a pie with lettuce, and two plain pies?"

Despite such a bizarre order, the lady behind the cashier gave him a blank look. "Sure." She then gave him the price for his order, which he responded by giving her his credit card. Everyone on the team had one, with them getting paid by the Justice League themselves for their services. However, when he handed her his card, she flinched and looked at him with a frown. "This isn't cursed, is it?"

"Cursed?" Lincoln asked, only to realize what she was talking about. "No, my powers didn't touch this."

Giving him a hestent nod, the lady took his card and then handed it back once she was finished. A few seconds later, she gave him a stack of pizza boxes. Walking back to the table, Lincoln did his best to hide the sadness that was building up inside of him. Despite constantly saving Jump City with his friends, some of the civilians were still hesitant to interact with him, trying to avoid another chaos storm caused by his powers. Shaking his head, the boy placed the boxes on the table, surprising his teammates who up until that point, had still been arguing over the toppings.

"The bottom two are plain," Lincoln explained. "The top one's all-meat with pepperoni while the one under it is lettuce. Bon appetit."

"All right!" Cyborg shouted in glee, snatching up the box with the all-meat pizza. Taking a slice, he devoured it in one gulp. "You're the best bro!"

"Agreed," Beast Boy said, digging into his vegetarian pie. He then remembered that Lincoln had brought all of the pizzas with his own money. "I owe you one."

Taking a slice out of the plain pie, Lincoln smiled at the two boys. "Don't mention it."

Thankfully, them getting their own food seemed to have stopped the arguing, the rest of the team's time at the pizzeria being spent relaxing and cracking jokes.

0000

"Gizmo to Jinx," the young genius said, talking into an earpiece. The boy was currently on top of a roof, spying on the Teen Titans. Upon noticing them leave the pizzeria, Gizmo continued to address his comrade. "Begin phase one."

At the top of the hill where the pizzeria was located, Jinx nodded before firing a hex at a parked bus, sending it rolling down the hill. "Done. Remember, the white haired one's mine."

When planning for their mission, Jinx made it clear that she wanted to engage with Lincoln alone with no interruptions. Though the two males questioned her motives at first, they eventually agreed to let the girl have her fun. It wasn't like this small detail would change the outcome. "Noted. Be ready for phase two."

0000

Walking outside the restaurant, the six teens were happily discussing their next course of action when they were interrupted by the sound of a bus horn going off. Glancing to their left, they saw the bus Jinx had hexed barreling down the hill. It was then that the sound of a baby crying caught their attention, making them notice the carriage at the bottom of the hill. Wasting no time, Robin called the team to action.

"Titans! Go!"

Taking to the skies, Starfire quickly flew past the bus and pushed the carriage away. Meanwhile, Raven teleported herself and Cyborg to where the carriage once was, the metallic man stopping it with his superhuman strength. As he held it in place, Raven casted a spell, turning the bus from the neutral position to parked. Peaking through the bus's front window, Cyborg noticed that the vehicle was empty. "Um...don't busses normally have drivers?"

Robin, having caught up to Starfire, searched the carriage and was surprised to find a teddy bear instead of a baby. "And don't baby carriages usually have babies?"

"Are you pit-sniffers usually this stupid?" The voice of Gizmo asked from the teddy bear. It was then that the stuffed animal's eyes glew red and blasted Robin, Starfire, and a newly arrived Beast Boy into the air. Not a moment later, the bus began spontaneously rising before falling on the unsuspecting Cyborg and Raven. Mammoth then made his way into view, revealing that he was the one who attacked the two titans.

"Guys!" Staring down the two villains, Lincoln began charging up some energy, only to forgo the action so that he could dodge an incoming hex. Turning his head, he noticed that Jinx was staring him down.

"Ah, ah, ah. Your fight's with me." With incredible speeds, she jumped into the air and prepared to land a devastating axe kick on her opponent. However, Lincoln managed to block it with his left arm. Jinx then attempted to backhand him, but Lincoln managed to block that hit as well.

"That was too easy," Gizmo boasted. "What a buncha cludge-heads." Seeing Jinx playing with her prey, he nudged Mammoth. "Want to get some pizza until they're done?"

Mammoth nodded, only to grunt as he saw Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy get up from the alleyway they were knocked into.

Pulling out one of his bird shaped disk, Robin glared at the two males. "This isn't over."

The bus behind Mammoth exploded, Cyborg rising up with his left arm transformed into a blaster. "We're just getting started." Next to him, a shadowy bird emerged from the ground, Raven appearing in its place once it faded.

Glancing at the villains, Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion. "Who are these guys? And what's a cludge-head?"

"We are the H.I.V.E," Gizmo responded with a smug smile. Next to him, Mammoth smashed his fists together, releasing a small shockwave.

"Your worst nightmare."

Jinx, managing to distance herself from Lincoln for a second, continued where Mammoth left off. "And this is Attack Pattern Beta!"

Upon saying this, her eyes glanced back at Lincoln before engaging him in combat again. Gizmo, seeing that the titans were still a bit disorientated, shot up into the sky with his jetpack. He then fired a missile at one of the buildings in the alleyway, causing some debris to fall on top of Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. With them out of the picture, Gizmo began flying towards Mammoth who was currently engaged in a grappling match with Cyborg. Raven had tried to intervene, but the teddy bear from before lunged at her, causing her to focus solely on her new opponent.

Mammoth, noticing Gizmo, smirked at Cyborg. "What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?"

Cyborg looked at him in confusion, only to feel something attach itself to him. "Huh?"

"Doomed!" Gizmo responded in his companion's stead, pressing a button before nimbly leaping off the boy's back. Suddenly, Cyborg was rocketed into the air, realizing that the young genius had placed a jetpack on him.

"A little help here!" Cyborg shouted at his teammates, unable to control where he was going.

Starfire, having punched a hole through the debris that had fallen on her and her comrades, took to the skies to help her friend. "Cyborg!"

Back with Raven, the girl had managed to destroy the toy. With it gone, she was now able to see that Lincoln and Jinx were duking it out alone. Having seen how cunning their opponents were, she began making her way to them so she could assist him before Jinx pulled out another trick. Sadly for her, Mammoth ended up blocking her path.

"She wishes to fight him alone," Mammoth told her. "And I'll make sure she gets her wish." Raising his arms, he slammed the ground, creating a shockwave that sent Raven flying back.

"Raven!" Seeing his teammate in danger, Lincoln called out to her, but before he could do anything, Jinx swung at him again, causing him to block. "What do you want with me?"

Instead of giving him a direct answer, Jinx merely grinned. "You're holding back. Where's your cool lightning bolts?"

"Same could be said about you," Lincoln retorted. Unaware to both teens, their bodies began backing up from one another. "What happened to those energy blasts you tried hitting me with before?"

Jinx smirked. "They're still here. In fact, how about I give you a taste of them right now." Her hands glowing, the girl chucked two hexes at her opponent. However, right before she threw them, Lincoln had been charging up an energy bolt of his own. When she threw hers, he released his, causing them to collide. It was then that something truly chaotic happened. Instead of exploding when they met, the two forms of energy imploded upon colliding with one another, the force sending the two teens flying backwards. Less than a second later, the spot in which they stood was now surrounded by a pinkish purple forcefield reaching up to around Mammoth's height. Looking inside the bubble, Lincoln and Jinx's eyes widened as they saw some bits of concrete floating inside, a mini thunderstorm occurring as the chunks of rocky substance floated. They weren't the only ones who stopped to stare at the bizarre occurrence. Everyone besides the now gone Cyborg and Starfire ceased fighting for a second to look at what the two unlucky superhumans did.

Blinking in surprise, Lincoln took a glance at the girl he was fighting. He hadn't noticed it before, but the color of her energy blasts were the same as the aura of the person he ran into during his night out. He would've thought nothing of such a coincidence, but her powers seemingly had an effect on his own...whatever it was. There was no doubt about it, they were the same person. "It's you…"

Jinx however was in her own little world. When she first ran into the boy, she couldn't believe that someone might've had powers relating to her own. In fact, when they first made contact, she had some of her strength sapped from her body. While it came back the next day, the incident stood with her. It was why she was so eager to take the assignment given to her by Slade. She wanted to test to see if Mishap was the boy she ran into. Of course, even though Mishap had luck based powers, it was possible that his wouldn't react with hers, but she still wanted to meet him, just to be safe. Standing back up, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're the kid I ran into that day! What did you do to me?"

"I...don't know," Lincoln admitted, standing up. "I don't really know much about my powers… "

"..." Jinx stood silent upon hearing his confession. To be honest, she didn't know much about her powers either. She's had them for as long as she could remember, but she never learned of their origin. Now, after fifteen years of questioning, she finally had a lead. Of course, the world couldn't help her out for free. She was a villain and he was a hero. Working together to find some answers was not an option as they were on different sides. It was then that an idea popped into mind. What if she could convince him to switch sides? Having the two of them on one side would be problematic for anyone who dares challenge them. In addition, there would be no issues preventing them from working together. If he had similar experiences in life as she had, then converting him might not be a problem. Glancing at her allies, she shouted something at them. "Change of tactics. Engage in Attack Formation Gamma!"

The two boys shot her a look of surprise, Gizmo questioning her decision. "You sure about that? The H.I.V.E nor Slade will like that."

"Slade?" Robin muttered under his breath before eyeing the smaller boy. It appeared that whoever this 'Slade' person was hired them to fight the Titans, something Robin didn't like. He wanted answers. "Who's Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Pig Barf!"

Of course. He should've realized how unlikely it was that the villains would give him anything to work with.

Jinx, understanding her comrade's concern, nodded her head. "Trust me. When we get back, I'll take the blame for messing up."

Seeing the determination in her eyes, both boys shot her a smile before resuming battle with their opponents. Thankful for the cooperation of her teammates, she then turned her attention towards Lincoln. "I'm going to go cause chaos around the city. Just try to stop me." Turning around, she made a mad dash towards the inner portion of the city. Fearing for how much mayhem a single one of her hexes might cause, Lincoln took after her.

"Guys, the girl is going into the city!" Lincoln shouted at his own allies. "I'm going after her!"

"Go ahead!" Robin yelled in response. "We'll take care of things here." His words were soon discredited by sight of a screaming Beast Boy flying over his head, having been hit by a missile fired from Gizmo. Thankfully, Lincoln had already left. "Give up. There's three of us and two of you."

"Maybe work on your team synergy before threatening us," Gizmo shot back. Growling, Robin threw one of his disks at the short male, the genius flying out of the way before it could touch him. Taking out another disk, Robin stared at his opponent. It was time for the real fight to begin.

0000

What should've been a simple chase ended up taking hours to finish. Due to his superhuman strength, Lincoln was faster than any non-powered human. Yet somehow, Jinx was still able to evade capture. Funny enough, she didn't have super strength, something Lincoln discovered while she had been trying to hit him earlier. She did however possess superhuman agility, managing to do various parkour tricks that no normal human should ever be able to accomplish. With both their superhuman physiques, both teens were able to keep running for hours without break. Eventually, the chase ended when both unlucky kids managed to scale a building, Jinx having trapped him by pointing a hand covered in pink energy at him.

"I think this is a good spot," the girl said, her eyes locked onto the boy.

Lincoln mentally cursed. He had no idea what sort of reaction his body would exhibit if Jinx's hex touched him and she knew this. He had no idea if his body would absorb the energy like last time or if he would explode violently. Either way, the city would experience a plaque of bad luck. For now, it was best to see what she wanted from him. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to get to know you a bit," the villainous replied.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Jinx smirked. "The same reason you want to know more about me. I want answers about my -no our- powers."

"I don't have any," Lincoln admitted.

"Well, neither do I." Jinx frowned. "Must be frustrating. The one person you think can help shed some light on this situation and they are as clueless as you. Still, take a seat. There are still some questions I want to ask you."

Cursing under his breath, Lincoln took a seat at the edge of the building, Jinx following shortly after. Keeping her hand aimed at him, she began talking. "Alright, question one, what's your real name?"

"What the hell does my secret identity have to do with anything?" Lincoln asked her, only for her hand to glow more violently.

"Answer the question."

"...Lincoln," the boy admitted, gritting his teeth. There was no way she could track his family with only a first name given. "And don't even bother asking for my last name. I stopped using it years ago."

"Why?"

Lincoln really wanted the conversation to end. Unfortunately, she still had him trapped. "To protect my family."

Jinx blinked. "You're a runaway?"

"Somewhat. I left because of my curse."

Taking a deep breath, Jinx nodded. "I can relate. I don't really hang around a lot of people because I know my bad luck is going to hurt them in the end."

This was news to Lincoln. "What about Mammoth and Gizmo."

"They're strong enough to handle it," Jinx said with a giggle. "It's probably why you decided to stay with the titans, right."

Rubbing the back of his head, Lincoln responded. "Yeah."

Jinx lowered the output of her hex. "Is that why you're a hero? So you don't lose the only people you've found that can handle you?"

"It's not the only reason," Lincoln told her. "I always wanted to be a hero. It's only now that I can be one. I never intentionally used my powers around my family. I didn't know if they would throw me out because of them."

Jinx took in the information and flashed him a sad smile. "It sucks, doesn't it? Being an outcast, wondering who you're going to hurt next. It's part of the reason why I became a villain. I've accepted that my powers hurt people and it's the only place for people like us."

Lincoln frowned. "I disagree. I think I can still do good even with my powers."

"And what if they act up?" Jinx asked. "Neither of us can control our powers, that much is obvious seeing as they're luck based. When you eventually hurt someone you weren't supposed to, what will you do then?"

"...We'll see," Lincoln replied, what she said having struck a chord in him. Unknown to him, this was what Jinx wanted. She wanted him to start doubting himself so she could sway him over to the H.I.V.E. "Anything else you want?"

"Yeah, pass me your phone."

"I don't have one." Lincoln crossed his arms. "And I'm not giving you my communicator."

Unfortunately, Jinx began making her hand glow more, forcing Lincoln to comply. Unlocking it, she tossed it to her, only to get it back.

"Go into your contacts and make a new one." Doing what she asked, Lincoln handed her the communicator. She then fiddled around with it before handing it back. "Done. I added my number."

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Look, we may be on different sides, but it would be dumb to not interact outside our teams. If either of us wants to learn about our powers, then we need to work together."

"And what if it turns out that our powers are from different origins?"

"Then so be it," Jinx replied with a shrug. "We won't know until we find the answers for ourselves." It was then that the purple skinned girl felt something vibrate in her pocket. Pulling out a communicator, she continued to eye Lincoln as she began talking to the person who had called her. Finishing the conversation, she slid the communicator back into her pocket. "Sorry about that, it was Gizmo. Apparently we failed our mission."

"Sucks for you," Lincoln snarked. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. I'll stay in touch." With superhuman speeds, Jinx launched herself from one building to another. Watching her leave, Lincoln began climbing down the fire escape attached to the building he was on, eager to get home.

0000

"I'm back!" Lincoln shouted, announcing his presence. The rest of the Titans looked up, having gathered in the living room to clean up the mess that has gathered there. "What'd I miss?"

"Beast Boy, Raven, and I managed to beat Gizmo and Mammoth," Robin informed him.

"I saved friend Cyborg," Starfire added.

Beast Boy jumped into the conversation. "They tried breaking into our home later on, but the five of us took care of them. Oh, and that freaky thing you and the girl made is still in the city. Robin had to put a caution sign and some cones around it."

"Oh." Lincoln winced. That was a bit worrying. "Sorry."

"It's cool," Cyborg stated. "How about you? Did you manage to catch the girl?"

Picking up a broom, Lincoln began sweeping, wanting to help his friends. "Nah, she managed to hide from me."

Hearing this, Raven glanced at him. The girl was pretty good at telling when people were lying and she knew Lincoln wasn't telling the truth. However, judging by the small frown on his face, it was clear that he didn't want to talk about whatever happened. She'll respect his privacy for now. "We managed to get rid of the blue mold."

"Oh thank goodness." Lincoln sighed with relief. To be honest, whatever that mold was, it scared him.

You gotta be kidding me!" Cyborg yelled, causing everyone to face him. "We clean this whole place and I still can't find the-" A whistle from Robin interrupts him, the boy wonder having found the remote. Sitting down next to him, Cyborg watched him flip through the channels. "I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?"

"Slade?" Lincoln asked, everyone having gathered around the couch.

"Slade's the guy who hired the H.I.V.E to take us out," Robin answered before looking at Cyborg. "We'll find him. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team."

" _When you eventually hurt someone you weren't supposed to, what will you do then?"_

Lincoln slightly cringed. Ever since Jinx said this, it has been lingering in the back of his mind. What will happen when that day finally arrives?

"You ok?" Raven asked him, noticing his cringe. Smiling at her, he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forwards to all the hell Robin will be putting us through from now on."

"Ugh, don't talk about that now," Beast Boy groaned, sliding into the couch. "Let's just enjoy today."

"Yeah. You're right…"

0000

 _Back at the H.I.V.E, Slade and the headmistress were currently meeting with one another, the woman embarrassed by her students' failure._

 _"I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the H.I.V.E." She told him. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. Strictly disciplined."_

 _"Actually, your agents served my plans quite well. I never expected them to succeed," Slade admitted. "They were merely messengers. And the message has been received." Whipping out a transmitter, Slade played the part of the battle where Robin began asking for his identity. "In addition, the girl has brought to my attention something interesting." Pressing a button, the transmitter shifts to Jinx and Lincoln's conversation._

 ** _"When you eventually hurt someone you weren't supposed to, what will you do then?"_**

 _"I may require her assistance later on," the man informed her. "I'll let you know when…"_


End file.
